


The Boy With the Emerald Eyes

by callalilly1



Series: Emerald Eyes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callalilly1/pseuds/callalilly1





	1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER. This is a fanfiction. I only own a few characters. All rights go to the owners of the characters/universes/locations/etc. And, again, this is a fanfiction, so I can change what I want to. Don't hate. No, seriously, don't hate. I have really bad anxiety and it's annoying.


	2. Prologue

Darcy took a deep breath and stepped through the door to her father's office.  'Just stay calm,' she reminded herself.

"Draco." Her father's voice was cold.

"It's Darcy, father. Not Draco. It hasn't been Draco for a long time," she corrected.  Lucius Malfoy's eyes flashed with anger.

"You are ten years old.  Much too young for those types of decisions." He sneered.

'Calm,' Darcy reminded herself. "I'm eleven."

"Those type," Lucius continued, "are not welcome in this family.  Your mother agrees."

Darcy could feel herself losing control.  "You know nothing about mom.  Or me.  You're never around.  I don't even consider you a parent.  Uncle Sev is a better father to me than you'll ever be!  I hate you!" Darcy found herself screaming at her sperm donor.  Her magic burst out and hit him.  He fell to the floor.

"Very impressive young Malfoy," said a voice from the chair in front of the fireplace.  "However, you are here because I summoned you."  The Dark Lord spun around in his chair.  "And I've been expecting you."

"My lord." Darcy curtsied, skirt held tightly in her fists. 

"Enough with the formalities, Darcy."

"Yes, my lo-er..."

"Tom will do for now."

"Okay...Tom."

"I have a mission for you," Tom began.  "You see, years ago, a child was taken from me.  A child I cared for very much.  A child most likely corrupted by the so-called light.  This child will turn eleven in a few weeks.  He will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with you this fall.  You must find this child and do whatever it takes to get him here."

"How will I recognize him?"

"You'll know him when you see him, Darcy.  Trust me.  Now, we have a body to dispose of.  And by we I mean you."

"He's only unconscious, my lord," Darcy said as she checked his pulse.

"Shame," the Dark Lord sighed. "Avada kedavra."


	3. Chapter 1

Darcy Malfoy was thrilled to be on her way to Hogwarts. As any excited young person would, she talked about it.

"I can't wait! Do you think I'll make friends? Do you think my teachers will like me? What house do you think I'll be in? Do you think I'll make Slytherin, Mummy? I'm so excited! I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" she exclaimed.

Darcy's grey eyes locked with green eyes across the station. She blinked and fell silent. The boy with the emerald eyes walked toward her. She felt the weight of his gaze with every step he took. Time seemed to slow. Then a family of gingers walked past. Once they were gone, the green eyed boy had disappeared.

"Come on, Darcy, what are you waiting for, Christmas?"

"Coming, Mummy."

Darcy followed her mother through the wall to platform 9 and ¾ and saw the mysterious boy again. He seemed to be talking to the ginger family that had separated them earlier. Upon closer inspection, Darcy recognized them as the Weasleys, a poor but pureblood family who were considered blood traitors. Not the best allies for someone new to the Wizarding world, even if they were quite welcoming to those from the muggle world.

"Darcy, hurry up or you'll miss the train."

"Sorry, Mummy." Darcy ran to catch up to her mother.

Darcy sat alone in a compartment near the back of the Hogwarts express. She examined the graffiti on the wooden seats. Carved into the back near her shoulder were the initials "JP, SB, RL, & PP." Darcy wondered who they were. Had they sat here, year after year, until they graduated? Had the four of them remained friends outside of Hogwarts? What kind of mischief had they managed to get into? Darcy was so lost in thought she hardly noticed when the door slid open.

"Excuse me. May I sit with you?" the green eyed boy from the platform asked.

Darcy nodded dumbly, staring into the most gorgeous emerald eyes she had ever seen.

"Oh," she said after a moment. "My name is Malfoy. Darcy Malfoy."

"I'm Harry," he said "Harry Potter."

Darcy gasped. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

"Are you okay? You look kind of pale."

She nodded. "I'm fine." But she wasn't. She had just realized that the child the Dark Lord had sent her to find was Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 2

On the rest of the train ride, Harry and Darcy met a pair of ginger twins and became friends with a bushy-haired muggleborn and a clumsy boy who was obviously going into Hufflepuff.  Fred and George had introduced themselves when they had walked past and seen the two first years looking so nervous. Hermione and Neville came in looking for a toad named Trevor. Twice.

Finally, they arrived at Hogwarts.  Harry, Darcy, Hermione, and Neville sat together in a boat.  The four huddled together while waiting to be sorted. Just as Darcy had predicted, Neville ended up in Hufflepuff.  Hermione was a Ravenclaw, and Darcy was a Slytherin, just as she had always been told. Eventually, it was Harry's turn to be sorted.  Gasps and whispers ran through the crowd as his name was called. The sorting hat was set on Harry's head. Thirty seconds passed. Then a minute.  Then two. Then..."Gryffindor!" Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table. The Slytherins seemed disappointed, as did the Ravenclaws. The Hufflepuff table just seemed relieved he wasn't a Slytherin.

"Why is there so much prejudice against Slytherin?" Harry asked the boy beside him.

"There's not a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin," he said around a mouthful of food.

"Well, I certainly won't put any belief in stereotypes.  My papa had a friend who went bad and he had been a Gryffindor."  **(Yes, this is going to be Dadfoot. *snaps fingers* Deal with it.)**

 

 

Darcy followed the Slytherin prefects to he damp, dark dungeon.

"Okay, the password is *******  ********** ," the girl said.  **(Brownie points to whoever can guess it.)**

Darcy gasped as she got her first glimpse of the common room.  It was nothing like she had expected. The floor was covered in soft black carpet, and the wallpaper was white with green accents.  There was a roaring fire in the fireplace, and various creatures from the Black Lake were looking in the windows. Green-tinted light filtered through the water into the common room.  Silvery couches lined one wall, and an assortment of musical instruments lined another. Though she had pictured a stone floor and torches, she couldn’t help but think that the common room really fit Slytherin house quite well.

Just as this thought occurred to her, the giant squid swam past.  Many of the first years gasped. 

“Don’t be alarmed,” the male prefect said.  “He’s perfectly harmless.”

“His name is Bob,” his female counterpart added cheerfully.

Murmurs of “Wow,” and “Really?” drifted through the crowd.

“Okay,” the older girl said.  “Dorms are through those doors and up the stairs.  Girls to the right, boys to the left.”

Immediately, some of the students ended up on the wrong staircases, which turned to slides and dumped everyone back into the common room.  

“That’s what happens when you try to go to the wrong dorms.  So, boys stay in the boys dorms, girls stay in the girls dorms.  Got it?” she asked.

Everyone but Darcy nodded.

After the first years had gone up the correct stairs, Darcy approached the prefects.  “Excuse me, but I’m unsure of where I’m meant to go.”

“So, little Malfoy isn’t sure which dorm he belongs in.  Such a pity,” the boy teased.

“Knock it off, Jacob.”  The girl turned to Darcy.  “Just try going up one staircase, then try the other.  And I’m Verity, by the way. You can come to me if you have any problems.”

 


	5. Chapter 3

Slowly, Darcy placed her foot on the first step of the boys staircase and stood. Nothing happened.

"Okay," Verity said. "Now come try the girls stairs."

Darcy slowly stepped down and walked over to the stairs. Hesitating greatly, she placed the toe of her shoe on the step, then pulled her foot back. "I can't do it." Her breathing rose sharply. "I can't do it."

"Yes, you can, Darcy," Verity said.

"O-Okay. I can do this." Darcy took a deep breath and slowly lowered her foot to the stairs. She began climbing. One step. Two. Three. Before she knew it, she had reached the top. "I knew it!" she whispered. "I knew I was a real girl."

"Congratulations, Darcy!" One of the girls she had sat by in the Great Hall hugged her tightly.

Darcy tapped the girl's arm. "Can't breathe," she gasped. She was suddenly released. "Thanks, Pansy."

"Come on. We're roommates now."

 

The dorms were truly well-designed. There were two desks with chairs and two sets of bunk beds, all in silver and Slytherin green.

"It's just the two of us and Astoria Greengrass in this room.  She's nearly been disowned for not cutting off her friendship with me after I almost got disowned for being interested in girls, as well as boys."

"You're bisexual?" Darcy asked.

"Pansexual, actually," Pansy corrected.

"And I'm just not a homophobic purist like my family wants me to be," a small girl with long dark curls said from a bottom bunk.  "You must be Darcy.  I'm Astoria, but you can call me Tory."

"Okay.  I call the bed above Tory!" Darcy said, turning to Pansy.

"Fine.  Then I get the other bottom bunk.  So...I really don't care."  Pansy shrugged.

"Sure you don't," Tory teased.  "Everyone just wants to be close to me."

"I just feel safer around someone who hasn't tried to strangle me yet."  Darcy sat down beside Tory.

"Pansy!  You promised not to hurt the new girl."

"I just hugged her."

"Oh, so that's what it's called," Darcy remarked.


End file.
